


sOCIOPATH tEST

by Lue4028



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sociopathic Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lue4028/pseuds/Lue4028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a transcript of a sociopath test John and Sherlock took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sOCIOPATH tEST

1\. DO YOU PARTICULARLY CARE ABOUT HOW OTHERS FEEL?

SHERLOCK: NO, BUT I KNOW SOMEONE WHO DOES.

JOHN: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?

2\. ARE YOU RESPONSIVE TO OTHERS SOCIALLY?

SHERLOCK: I DON’T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS.

JOHN: WHAT DO YOU THINK?

3\. DID YOU GET IN TROUBLE A LOT WHEN YOU WERE A KID?

SHERLOCK: I GET IN MORE TROUBLE NOW.

JOHN: WHAT HE SAID.

4\. YOU’VE JUST HURT SOMEONE’S FEELINGS.

SHERLOCK: NOT SURPRISED.

JOHN: OKAY.

5\. HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL?

SHERLOCK: IT DOESN’T.

JOHN: GEE, I DON’T KNOW. BAD?

6\. ARE YOU SUPERFICIALLY CHARMING?

SHERLOCK: AREN’T WE ALL?

JOHN: I LIKE TO THINK THAT I’M _GENUINELY_ CHARMING, THANK YOU.

7\. ARE YOU AGGRESSIVE OR COOL HEADED?

SHERLOCK: YOU’RE ASSUMING THEY’RE MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE?

JOHN: DEPENDS ON SHERLOCK.

8\. SHERLOCK?

JOHN: YES, HIS.. WHEREABOUTS. 

9\. DO YOU OFTEN ACT BEFORE YOU THINK OUT THE CONSEQUENCES?

SHERLOCK: I KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES BEFORE I KNOW THE ACT.

JOHN: DEPENDS. ON SHERLOCK, YES.

10\. DO YOU HAVE DELUSIONS OR OTHER SIGNS OF IRRATIONAL THINKING?

SHERLOCK: OF COURSE NOT. JOHN, HOWEVER.. (HE THINKS HE’S NOT GAY)

JOHN: WELL, I DON’T BUT HE.. (HE THINKS HE’S A SOCIOPATH.)

11\. IS YOUR BEHAVIOUR ANTISOCIAL FOR NO GOOD REASON?

SHERLOCK: AND YOUR BEHAVIOUR IS.. WHAT? SOCIAL FOR NO GOOD REASON?

JOHN: I AM NOT ANTISOCIAL. I JUST DON’T SEE THE POINT OF THIS CONVERSATION.

12\. ARE YOU GENERALLY AN ANXIOUS PERSON?

SHERLOCK: THAT IS DIRECTLY CORRELATED TO THE NUMBER OF PATCHES ON MY FOREARM.

JOHN: IF I APPEAR THAT WAY IT’S LIKELY BECAUSE YOU’RE KIND OF WASTING MY TIME.

13\. DO YOU TELL LIES OR SAY INSINCERE THINGS?

SHERLOCK: NO.

JOHN: NO. WELL, I MEAN, I HAVE BEFORE, BUT IT’S NOT A HABIT. I‘VE LIED SOMETHING LIKE FOUR TIMES? BUT I SAVED A FEW LIVES IN THE PROCESS.

14\. HAVE YOU BEEN CRUEL TO ANIMALS?

SHERLOCK: CRUEL TO ANIMALS? WHAT KIND OF SICK, TWISTED- I MEAN, YES.

JOHN: VEGETARIAN.

15\. DO YOU HAVE POOR JUDGEMENT?

SHERLOCK: YOU KNOW WHAT’S GENERALLY CONSIDERED POOR JUDGEMENT? ACCUSING POTENTIALLY DANGEROUS, POTENTIALLY SOCIOPATHIC PERSONS OF POOR JUDGEMENT.

JOHN: NOT USUALLY BUT WHEN I’M WITH SHERLOCK IT GETS A BIT HAZY.

16\. IS YOU SEX LIFE IMPERSONAL, TRIVIAL, OR POORLY INTEGRATED?

SHERLOCK: PEOPLE THINK I’M ASEXUAL.

JOHN: COULD BE, IF MY SEX LIFE WERE ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS.

17\. DO YOU GENERALLY LACK THE ABILITY TO REACT EMOTIONALLY?

SHERLOCK: DO YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK?

JOHN: WHAT?

18\. ARE YOU GOOD AT MANIPULATING PEOPLE AND SITUATIONS?

SHERLOCK: NOT THAT YOU ARE AWARE OF.

JOHN: WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?

19\. ARE YOU PATHOLOGICALLY EGOCENTRIC AND INCAPABLE OF LOVE?

SHERLOCK: NOW WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE.

JOHN: WHERE ARE THESE QUESTIONS COMING FROM?

20\. WHEN YOU SAY YOU’RE SORRY, DO YOU USUALLY MEAN IT?

SHERLOCK: I’M SORRY?

JOHN: OF COURSE I DO. WHAT EXACTLY IS IT THAT YOU’RE ACCUSING ME OF?

COLLECTING TEST RESULTS>>>


End file.
